Caffeinated Amity: KanKiba, BL
by Ztarstrukk
Summary: Kiba, meets a mysterious man at a Cafe. He believes it's love at first sight. So when things just begin to spice up, he leaves without a word, only to come back with Kankuro; bareing many pending questions. Bonds grow stronger, ships get bigger, it's simply one huge cluster-fuck of awesome! *cough.* Yaoi WARNING! You've been warned dammit! Rated M for reasons.
1. Complete humility

**A/N: OTP TIME! Guys, this story has put me through so much shit XD I'm almost considering just getting rid of it, but meh, if I get enough reviews. I hope it's good! This might become a long one. Hopefully. If I can do that shit. I don't know I'm so lazy... Oh well! Push, push, push! I'm soooo tired right now you have no idea!~ I had therapy today too so that always wears me out. I just talk a lot when I'm there. Anyway, please review! It would mean the world to me!**

* * *

Born prematurely, and at his abode, Kiba Inuzuka (A rather charismatic name, all considering.) was rushed to the hospital soon after entering this world, right on the living-room carpet. Weighing in at a whopping 310 grams (10.9 ounces). Kiba's struggle into this world would surely not be his last, for at five years of age he was diagnosed with a congenital heart defect making his life thus far, for lack of a better word; difficult, and as he was sent home to two loving parents, Mimizawari and Tsume Inuzuka, five months after his delivery, Kiba was welcomed to a comfortable oak wood crib and the place he'd learn to call home. Ultimately, many things went straight down hill from then on, and what with his health problems sky rocketing, Kiba had become a complete hand-full even in his earliest stages of infancy. It took the Inu family what was left of there money just keeping the frail baby alive, though in the end it was truly worth every penny.

Over some time, Kiba grew up to be a healthy and rather chubby kid, gaining over 10 pounds in total at the age of 6. Unbeknownst to him, his father left the day after his 7th birthday, according to Hana (His older sister by three years, and a very reliable resource even at 10.) Mimizawari, was unable to take anymore of Tsume's over bearing and dramatic tendencies, and therefor was driven away never to be heard from again by the siblings. This seemingly tragic turn of event's soon came to pass, being a youngster, he didn't exactly understand any of it, and at the time was generally unaffected for years to come. It was left as a transient topic in the small house-hold.

So the Inuzuka family- (now reduced down to a humble three) all lived in utter content until the day of his senior year at, Glen A. Wilson Collage, Los Angeles, CA. There he decided to take three different art courses, focused on his studies religiously, although... perhaps skipping the less so important classes whenever the chance arose in favor of buying his favorite iced Soy Latte, at the local Cosmos Coffee Café. And there he started a routine; He'd come, get his drink, paid, and then left. Although, there was a slight tear in the mix. He recalled quite perfectly that one day, when he'd caught sight of a tall silhouette walking into the diminutive cafe. And, he noted dimly, the stranger was clearly male; Strong chiseled features raised onto a wholly built structure of his chin and round button nose.

He was utterly handsome, and caught the junior's attention forthwith as he all but coolly entered the mediocre compared room. Bringing trails of scented cocoa and ginger body lotion in his wake, a mouth-watering musk dragged along with. Everything had gone by almost in slow-motion as Kiba stood there, cup of steaming soy in a respectively gloved hand, staring blatantly, and numbly at the new arrival.

"Excuse me." His voice rang throughout the air, to tangle his awaiting ear drums soulfully. He closed his eyes, and let the wave of zealous wash over him at the way it rolled off his tongue like a malkin pur. He shook his head, and looked up at his newly defined pleasure.

For a moment, his heart clenched, a unfamiliar warmth spreading to his cheeks in delight as the man stared straight at him through dark torpid spectacles. Lime green, who in the name of Kami had lime green eyes?

'They have to be contacts..' He thought mindlessly, in his own little world, staring deep within those intent orbs of raw callow. A stinging pain to his forehead extracted him from his cloudy thoughts. Blinking, something had kindled a painful spark to his now sore head, he pressed his fingers to the spot.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, kid. Hard of hearing? I said move it." Guessing by how utterly spiteful the man in black seemed. He'd been waiting for Kiba's response, and for awhile by the sounds of it. Kiba's face scorched like a wild-fire. He had no time for comebacks before his feet took him out into the cold bitter winds nipping at his nose and colorizing his cheeks a pinkish hue as he felt the heat rise from his obscurely blushing face. 'What was that?' He thought, walking to his next class alone. After that engendering picture, skipping class and walking to the Cafe became a regular occurrence for the rowdy cynophilist. And some days he'd see the same guy if he was lucky enough. Then if he was really in a fluke, he'd even summon up enough guts to squeeze out a coy, "Hi" or a chaste "Sup" every now and again. Mainly he just listened carefully from afar at the mysterious mans god blessed timbre. Soon Kiba got to learn a few things about the man just by what he'd heard. Such as his favorite items off the menu, Chai tea; iced, Blended Mexican mocha, and a regular steaming cup of hot chocolate. Beyond that, nothing else was endowed. And he didn't even know which drink out of the three that this guy drank! It was all very infuriating and exciting at once.

But he felt like a geeky fan-girl or some shit... Why was he dong this again? "What's my problem? He's just a guy," And incredibly hot guy, "I only like his eyes though!" Love, you love them, you could swim all day long in that benumbed gelid gaze, isn't that right? "I'm talking to myself, I've gone fuckin' insane..." Insanely in lo- No. He couldn't let himself even think that. He... was he gay? You're a flamer. Don't have to deny it any longer, you've known since kindergarten after all... don't you remember that day with, Naruto? "It was just some silly puppy-love crush... I didn't even know the difference between guys and girls back then..." That's besides the point. You're clearly trying to change the subject... He growled. "SHUT UP, ME! YOU! WHATEVER!" No. "GAH!-" Kiba, then stopped, looking around at all of the piercing eyes directed towards him. Chestnut orbs widening, he looked down to his feet, hugging his variety of academy books to his chest. 'Now look at what you've done...' He sighed, I'm you... I know you better then anyone else. And you like him. /Him/. A guy...Why can't you accept that? Be more prideful. This isn't like you at all... Kiba, sighed, "Yeah, I know." He whispered into his navy blue scarf. The day went on, and he found himself growing more and more anxious to get home as the minutes progressed into hours, and night-time soon be-fell the small city skylight, the sky bloody red as he walked on.

That following day, Kiba was up much earlier then usual. Trotting downstairs, as beams of heart-warming sunlight tried to push through the thick satin curtains. "Kiba? It's a Saturday. Why are you up at... 11:00? Are you going somewhere?" The young Inu nodded, stuffing a piece of dry toast between his lips and he rushed to take a shower. "You're taking toast into the bathroom? Kiba, you bring a whole new meaning to the word, "laziness". Why are you in such a rush anyway? Got some sort of hot date?" He blushed, and she took that as an affirmative. Her sisterly powers activated at once, smirking and nudging her younger kit brother. "Who's the lucky bitch? Can I feet her?" She prodded, ruffling his bed-head, which did nothing to make it any less wild. He growled, pushing her hand away gently. "What is this, 20 questions? And I being interrogated by my own god-damn sister?" He made his way to the restroom, ignoring her last words, "Oh, don't be like that! Hey, I asked a question, you better-" She blinked as the restroom door shut with a forceful "Thud!" Huffing, Hana turned to lean over the counter. "Kit's, been acting so strange lately..." She mused out-loud, hearing the shower turn on, the sound of spray hitting something solid in the distance. "I guess I'll let it go... for now." Hana, smirked timidly, her toast crunched under the power of her jaw, giggling.

_Shhhhh..._

He exhaled, muscled contracting under the melting spray coming from the brass shower-head. Kiba, looked up to the bathroom ceiling. Letting his lids close, and the steam to rise from his sun-kissed flesh. It's been a long winter, and he was getting paler each day.

_Hopefully you won't get as bad as, Sai. That dudes like transparent... you think that guy likes pale, or tan? _

'Does it matter?'

_Of course it does! You want his ass, don't you? Want him trembling beneath you... or do you? Maybe you'd like it the other way around? You've always wanted to find someone who could tame you..._

'The fuck? It's not even like that! That's.. just.. outrageous!' His fists clenched, droplets of watery dew dripping off his knuckles. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about that guy? I don't even know his goddamn name!" His dripping forehead collided with the walls of the shower, glaring at the white tiles in front of his face. He was hopeless... This wasn't getting him anywhere fast. He couldn't simply sit back and watch the 'tall dark and utterly sexy' stranger forever. It was sad, and he felt pitiful, but he didn't stop.

_And so you decided to actually talk to him? Your just NOW thinking of that? The hell, Kiba... _

"I know, I know!" He pinched the brink of his nose in agitation. He really needed a life soon, talking to yourself. First signs of going insane. Or so he read...

"Kiba, are you talking to your little voice again?" His eyes twitched, how long had she been standing at the bathrooms entrance?

"N-No! And he's not a 'little voice'! I mean-" There was a short pause, and he could practically feel Hana's simper.

"Well, whatever. Hurry it on up,_ some_ people actually have to get ready for_ work_, you know." Work...

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _

"Your me, dumb-ass... Of course!- Oh, fuck it." _Heh, heh, heh... _

His eyes rolled incredulously at his inner self's chortle, ignoring it, even though it's deviancy set him on edge. Shortly he finished, not even bothering to wash his hair. Kiba, was never really a glutton for appearances. He checked himself out in the mirror, tousled his hair, and shrugged. Getting dressed in a pair of loose skinny jeans, a grey v-neck T, and his favorite pair of Vans, Kiba put on a red jacket, and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Arf, arf!" He looked down, grinning widely at his puppy, Akamaru. Who looked up at him with a sweet scrunched up face, nuzzling his ankle.

"Hehe... Of course you can come." The puppy yipped some more as his master hooked his brown leather leash onto his collar. Rubbing the side of the canine's face, he stood up. "I'm leaving, Nee-chan! See yah, later." He shouted back to the older Inuzuka, who peeked her head around a corner, one half of her face fully covered with make-up. "Tch, you look so much better without that shit all over your face, big sis'..." He smirked cockily at her blush, dodging as a tube of liquid eye-liner was thrown directly at his head.

"H-Hey!" He scowled.

"Don't have a cow, pup. Heh, next time watch your mouth in-front of a lady, got it? I'll stop wearing make-up the day _you_ find me a guy that thinks I look good all natural. Deal?" He smirked, fixing his scarf over his mouth. Opening the door, brisk wind touching his eye-lids and ears. Shivering, he looked back at his sister.

"Deal... Later, Hana." He said, before shutting the door and starting his long trek to the Café, where he knew he'd find a certain mossy eyed youth. **Simply pathetic.**

'You don't have to be so harsh.' He scowled deeply at his inner self. Walking along the narrow side-walks, his head hung low, the cold burning the tips of his ears, eve as he placed a warm mitten hand over the thin flesh.

_You couldn't even talk right. You were stammering like a little bitch! _

'You're so fucking annoying! God, no wonder I only have like three friends now! Do I always act like such an ass-hole?'

_Actually, yes, you do..._

'Ergh, whatever. Just- get out of my head already!'

_You can't get rid of your own self-conscious, Kiba. _

'You talk to me like your a whole different person. Confusing, prick.'

_It's a lot more complex then that... _

'I don't even want to know. Just, shut up and stop talking to me!-'

"Hey! Kid! What the hell, are you deaf or something?" He spun around on his heel, eyes widening as he spot his source of shame, and enlightenment. He felt his face instantaneously grow hotter, despite jack frosts endeavors. "You okay? Got somethin' on my face?" He smirked, almost teasingly at the shorter male. Kiba, could have melted- but no, he kept a sturdy chin-up stance. Brows furrowing too the cardboard cup holder. It had four drinks in it though, instead of it's usual three. His eyes blinking in realization. "That's mine."

The other male rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously. I came here to give it to ya'- I know, I know. I didn't hafta'. But I dunno..." He shrugged, holding out the tray to, Kiba. "Just felt like it. Go on, I ain't gonna bite..."

_Not that you'd mind, right kit? _He winced at his inner-self's sultry comment. 'Shut up!'

_Hey, don't get all worked up, fuck, just tellin' the truth. _

"You okay? Uh- right. You got a problem with me? Cause, I ain't exactly okay with people ignorin' me, especially after I do em' a favor." He looked up, shaking his head feverishly.

'Dammit! Look, now he thinks I hate him or something! God, fuck.. alright now, play it cool...' Kiba, cleared his throat. Looking around, and tried to seem casual and cool. Generally failing,** horribly**. "M-My bad, thanks, I guess..." He pouted softly, his inner self scoffing.

_I guess? Really... that's all you got... _'What? No, good?"

_Good? Are you fucking **serious**, Kit. Look at him! He's practically laughing at you! You're a disgrace to mankind. Why I was stuck being your self-conscious, I'll never know. _

'It's not as if I'm gun-ho about you being inside my head either.' Kiba, chuckled awkwardly,

"Heheh, I mean... Ya' didn't have too come lookin' for me or nothin'... It's just a coffee." He looked down, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The other male's smirk never faltered once, not even during, Kiba's corny display, "Well actually... this street is what I usually take on my way to work. I just sort of thought if I saw you, I'd bring you your cup. That... Or I'd drink it myself, but... speakin' of which, what is this shit anyway?" He chuckled, and Kiba couldn't help it but to think that the smooth noise fell deliciously from those pink moistened lips. He had to stop himself before he got **too** excited. For the umpteenth time, his eyes widened, and his flush returned, spreading to his ears and down his neck. He wasn't looking for him? This was** just** on his way to **work**? Kiba, swallowed hard, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him like a tsunami.

"O..Oh... right." He peeked up from between his bangs at the question, "It's a soy latte... pretty weird I know. But, I like the bitter-sweet taste..." By the way the male smirked, he knew that his words had been taken the wrong way. He coughed, sinking deeper into his scarf, like a turtle hiding from a hungry predator. Strangely, that's just how he felt under the Sabaku's intense scrutiny.

"Right...Well, I should really be going now. C-Can I have my latte now?" He supposed that was enough 'Making a total ass out of himself', for one day. It was simply easier to end the pain quickly.

"Sure thing, but what's in it for me?" He hardly believed that all this blood rushing to his head could qualify as 'Healthy'. yet it kept coming, making him feel foolish.

"In it for you...?" His brows furrowed, blinking rapidly. "Wh...what do you... **want**, exactly?" He stammered, his voice cautious with a hint of playfulness.

"Well..." Started the, male, smirking in the deviant way of his, "...You could give me your name. I'm, Kankuro No Sabaku by the way..." He raised his hand, mainly for the shorter male to shake, Kiba complied reluctantly, taking the bulkier hand into his own gloved one, looking down at it with a scowl. "A mitten?" Kankuro, smirked teasingly, "How cute..." That comment irked the brunette slightly, but he bit back a growl of spite.

"My sister made em'..." He sighed, trying to ignore the dull tingling in his fingers. Even through the cottony cloth, he could feel how rough the man's hands were.

_You wish those hands were on you, don'tcha? Heheh, pervert. _"I'm not a pervert..." He muttered under his breath, "Excuse me?" Looking up, his orbs rounded, 'I said that out-loud, didn't I?' _What clued you in? Idiot._ 'Shut it, who asked you?' _You, who else were you talkin' too? Fucker. _'Whatever...' Kiba, retracted his hand quickly, flushing brightly, "I-I said... My name's, Kiba... Kiba Inuzuka." Kankuro, quirked a sharp brow, bug shrugged off the pups weird behavior.

"And him?" He looked down, forgetting about, Akamaru. He scowled, "Shit, uh, sorry boy... This is, Akamaru. He's my best friend-" His head snapped up, "I mean my dog! I, uh..."

_Looser. _'You don't even have to say it...'

"So, yeah, I'll go now. See ya', keep the latte, I don't want it." He stepped past the cocoa-haired male. Head shadowed by his curly locks.

He headed home, returning to the safe haven on his room before passing his sister with a nonchalant head nod.

"Kibble, dinner's at 7... Hey, pup, something wrong?" Kiba, shook his head, and headed upstairs, "Don't feel like talking about it... call me when the foods ready, kay?" He slumped up to his room, leaving, Hana in silence. Closing his door, as he kicked off his shoes, took his scarf off only to discard it adding onto the mess he called a floor.

"Dammit..." _Sulking won't get you anywhere. _"It's all I have..."

_Not true, you have me, Akamaru, Hana... _"They don't count, and you- you're_ me_, and you even think I'm pathetic." _That's not true, I'm just looking out for you, kit- _"I'm done looking after myself, just... leave me alone."

Silence.

He exhaled deeply, rolling onto his side to curl up against his green body pillow. Something that's made a decent substitution for what,- or rather, **who **he wanted to hold instead. Sighing, Kiba snuggle the soft cloth to his nose. inhaling the scent of dog, and fabric softener. Wondering numbly, just what the older male smelt like. **Kankuro**, that was his name. He licked his dry chapped lips, eyes slanting at he stared out into his dimly lit room. "Kankuro No Sabaku..." He hushed, liking the way each syllable rolled off his tongue, leaving a tangling feel in it's wake. Closing his eyes, Kiba was whisked off to dream-land. Whispering the mysterious mans name before he drifted off into the abyss.


	2. Sweet amity

A/N: Ello dearies. So I thought that I might as well post the rest of this Fic, since I probably won't be doing anymore chapters. I will be editing it soon though, sicne I read over it and made a few minor mistake's. Just try to use your noodle if you happen about one, and edit it yourself instead of telling me about it. Because odds are I've already noticed, and will edit it. Well enjoy this chappy dears. I might write a Stony fic later on in my life. Who knows.

By the way, this chapter contains light smut. Sexual shit. You know. The works. This is probably the worst I'll get when it comes to smut. I no like penish so much. So... yeah.

He had to be some kind of idiot to sound like such a freak in front of, Kankuro. And he knew he'd probably be ignored by the other for quite some time after that little escapade. He supposed there was no reason to wallow in his own self pity. So he started his daily routine, taking a different route to school as he had the day before. He didn't want to risk passing the cafe when, Kankuro could be there. He wasn't chickening out though, no, that would be to petty of him as a cocky junior. Although, he wasn't all that 'cocky' two days ago... "AH! I gotta' stop thinking about it. There's no point in worrying, it's not like he'd even like me back..." He grit his teeth at the harsh reality that was his potential love life; or rather lack of. Sighing, he sunk into the park bench, leaning the back of his neck against the cold green bars. He had a soggy PB and J sandwich in his lap, moist and utterly unappetizing to the youth by far. He couldn't eat without a caffeinated beverage to help the dry bread run slick down his equally arid throat. But then again, he couldn't go to the Cafe either. And so, Kiba Inuzuka was left with the dilemma of a life time. Face his love interest; who he'd totally made an ass out of himself in front of; Or, he could simply scarf down the sandwich like there was no tomorrow. Praying that he wouldn't simply choke on the dry bread and end his misery. It seemed inevitable to him, but then- he considered skipping lunch all together. That was certainly something he could consider.

Thinking about it, he shook his head of those futile thoughts. Be a man, and suck it up! He nodded, finally agreeing with his inner self. "Yeah, let's do this thing!" He marched off the bench, and into the War Zone known as, Cosmos Coffee Café, like a soldier risking his pride for a well cooked meal and most importantly, Sausage! "You're an idiot." Blink blink. "A- wha?" This was the first time he'd had a descent meal in days; or more so one whole day, and he was determined to make it his best. But that was made to be a very formidable task when he saw a familiar face/whole person of the one guy he really didn't want to see. Practically waiting for him at the entrance ridding him of any space to escape his hawk eye. "Hard of hearing? I called you an idiot... Where the fuck have you been anyway, kid?" Kiba, blinked at the outlandish questioning. And looked around as if expecting there to be someone else, Kankuro was talking to. "Since when has that become any of your business..." He grumbled quietly, not really wanting to set the other off. But it wasn't really like he had to muse the taller man with an actual response. It was his time of day, he didn't have to tell the other where he was. It wasn't like they'd talked all that much other then Saturday. And that was the lengthiest conversation they'd had thus far. "And don't call me, kid. I have a name you know..." He tried to wedge past his incredible build, but was blocked by a broad chest and shoulder. "Hey don't walk away from me, I'm talkin' to ya'..." He rasped, and Kiba instantaneously stopped as the deep words confined through his perceptive ear, causing an involuntary shudder to writhe up his sides. "And you are a kid, but if you're going to get all butt-hurt over it... I guess I could call you somethin' else." Kankuro, simpered in that infamously crooked way of his. In which didn't help the Inu's wary ruddiness at all, but did however prove to intensify it's glow. "-I could call you a Mutt instead." He glowered down at the young Inu. Kiba blinked. Was the middle Sabaku teasing him? Or was that just his imagination playing those wild cards on him again. He decided it might be a mixture of the two collaborating as one in this situation. He was a teen of many maniacal tendencies, but this one seemed to beat the cake. Kiba Inuzuka was not about to let this man lead him to believe that he was being played with. Because that may end badly right now, certainly since he had a eminent lack of control over his movements whenever the Sabaku was nearby. "Hey, wanna take a walk with me, ?" He asked heart-fully, a gentle smile flickering upon his lips. Kankuro, who seemed pleasantly surprised by the younger teens sudden invitation, accepted with a curt nod of his head, blushing slightly, "Uh... sure." The pair started off, one closely following suit to the other, there thighs brushed every so often as they unconsciously leaned towards one another on the narrow pavement. The sun was soon to set peaking over the vast horizon, orange tinted skies blanketed their modest town. Rows of semi-identically shaped houses littered the streets randomly, as 80's styled light-poles lit up getting ready for the mid-day curfew. They talked through the silence about everything. School, work, and life, the light conversation even steered towards sexual orientation. In which had Kiba flushed like a cherry within the very instant that the topic was brought up. They had just about enough time to close their conversation, but there wasn't enough time in the world to be done basking in each others presence. He felt... comfortable, yet tense by the Sabaku. He felt almost as if he were completely normal, that there wasn't a little voice in his head, no annoying sisters, or missing fathers. It was just him, and Kankuro. And that for him, that alone seemed like enough. "We're here, my humble adobe, Inuzuka central. Where all the magic happens..." Kankuro, looked at the younger, quirking a brow followed by a indignant scoff. "What Magic?" This evoked a irked pout from the smaller male. Kankuro, couldn't help but to think that the epression look rather cute. "What do you mean? You know, magic, ass, foreplay!" The Sabaku laughed at the other expense, Kiba's irritance only proving to furthur charm him, instead of making him feel like the ass he trully was. They parted ways, neither knowing how long it'd be before they'd see the other.

All was well, until the monsters came to take him away...

Fucking idiot. "N..No... no, go away... d-don't..." Why would anyone love you? Your pathetic. No worse. You' even give pathetic a bad name. You think he likes you? Think your actually worth his time? Someone as weak and fucking worthless as you? No one's ever really loved you, Kiba. Everyone's always gotten to sick of your shit. Your father, mother, Hana... they all hate you. They don't say it, but your the problem in their lives. Why don't you just do everyone a favor, and give-up? Die. Burn. "Kiba! Kiba, wake up! Look at me!" You think they all love you. "Call the ambulance! Come on kit... kit... no, come back... please...Kiba..." Your wrong. "Kiba..Kiba..."

Three weeks and two days. That's how long it took him to finally grow enough nerve for a day at school. And to face his fears, friends- and... him, again. Not to mention as time went by, the voice progressively grew a weaker grip on his consciousness, slowly it would be gone like a fleeting memory of the past, and all with the help of his family, friends, and the horse sized pills his psychiatrist prescribed for him to take at exactly 6 everyday. His mood was changing, and to were many other things. Not necessarily for the worse, but for the better of his sanity. His doctor had told him that he could get over it quickly, he was strong, and that if he really wanted to he could live out a perfectly normal life. Hopefully, and if Kankuro forgave him for how he'd acted (Generally passing out right in-front of the poor guy, not that it was Kiba's fault but still, he felt bad. And a little obliged to pay the other back for dragging his unconscious ass home.) "Hey, Pup. You gonna see that Kankuro boy today, or what? Why don't you invite him over? You haven't even said thanks to him yet, it's the least you could do..." Said, Hana, casually packing her little brother his lunch while making herself some coffee. Caffeine, he shuddered, the smell brought back some pleasant and unpleasant memories. He blinked, shaking his head as he realized what Hana's just said. "I-I can't do that... are you fuckin' crazy woman? The guy probably thinks I'm psychotic or some shit. He'd never... I mean..." Kiba sighed, it was pointless explaining. Although, by the way Hana was looking at him, he supposed she understood where the younger Inu sibling was coming from. And how much he cared about impressing the tall handsome brunette. Even after passing out, and basically making a fool out of himself. He still wanted Kankuro to like him, go figure. "Wow, kit... never thought you'd actually form a crush on the guy. He was pretty cute... what was his name? Kinky-row?" She smirked teasingly, chuckling as a wide spreading blush crept up onto her little brothers cheeks. "So I'm right on target, eh? Haha! Did ya' kiss em' yet? Kiba, tell me your plannin on tapping that a-" She was rudely interrupted by the look on Kiba's face daring her to continue with that sentiment. "-sss... ugh, okay sorry, jeez Kib. I just can't help myself, so don't even give me that fuckin' look! Like you'll actually do somethin. Heh, plus... you know I'm right." He couldn't bring himself to argue with her. She was right. And he fucking hated to admit that. "His name's, Kankuro for your information, sis. And yeah, I kissed him... Kinda. A little?" Kiba shook his head, snatching the brown paper bag lunch and made his marry way to the humble abode's exit. "If you don't make a move quick, then I'll take him! Hm, he's one fine mother fuck-!" He slammed the door mid-sentence. A angry red mark pulsating on his forehead. Why was he the one stuck with a sex-crazed older sister? Woah was him, such was the life of Kiba Inuzuka. "Fuck it..." The Inu slammed his 'lunch' into the nearest trash can, shoving his hands into his black coat pocket. It taken him about a half-hour to choose whether he had the balls step foot near the cafe where he knew Kankuro would be near. And after he'd chickened out that day prior, earning himself a hefty nagging from his sister, he really didn't think it was a smart idea to push this aside any longer. Groaning, Kiba trudged sluggishly towards the coffee establishment. Inwardly wincing as he passed the very brick-wall he's passed out against what seemed so long ago. It felt like years since he'd seen the Sabaku, but in reality he knew that it was a mere month and a-half at most. As he reached the Cafe, like clock work he spotted the other male through the frozen glass. His warm breath fogging and thus getting in the way of his view, he blinked, getting on his toes to hopefully get a better look at- nothing. He wasn't there anymore? So where did he... "Kiba? Is that really you...?" His lids stretched, eyes wide as he slowly cocked his head to the direction of the familiar voice. Fiery golden orbs clashed with those of mossy green, timid and almost rueful as he gazed down at the peering wild-boy. He turned towards Kankuro suddenly, a gentle wave of excitement washing over him. "O-Oh! Hey, Kankuro... what brings you here? Heheh..." If he were an anime character, he would have sweat-dropped so hard at that moment. Sadly, this was his bitter reality. Fucking perfect one at that, note the sarcasm. "You know very well that I come here every day at this time, Kib..." The Sabaku was glaring at him at this point, stalking closer with each word unconsciously backing the smaller male away. "Where have you been? I didn't know how to reach you and- I was worried. Are you okay? Kinda gave me a scare..." Raising his hand, Kankuro gently brushed a tress of Kiba's cocoa locks behind his ear, successfully stealing the youths breath away. He felt his knee's quiver under his weight, holding onto Kankuro's shoulder to keep himself leveled and on his feet. "...You were... worried... about me?" He seemed utterly shocked, not only because of the sudden show of affection. But the fact that Kankuro was even thinking about him made his face grow hot. Why did Kankuro always have these strange effects on him? It was embarrassing, but slightly... nice. For lack of a better word. "That's what I said. So yeah, I guess I was..." He chuckled deeply, and god damn could a laugh get any sexier then what he just had the pleasure of hearing? Kiba would be happy, just hearing that laugh, seeing that fucking smug ass grin lie crookedly upon pink lips. "Earth to Kiba. You sure you're alright, lookin hind of spacey there, mutt." Kankuro waved a hand in front of his face, finally earning the others attention. Kiba blinked, looking up at Kankuro with a furious shake of his head. "No! Really, I'm fine it's just... I'm sort of tired..." Looking down, eyes widened in embarrassment, he flushed; hoping that the male would think it was just the cold air nipping at his skin that caused the coloration. No such luck- "Kiba... look at me." The Sabaku husked, leaning in close enough for him to feel his hot breath tingling against his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck raising, and he couldn't suppress a soft mewl from escaping his battered lips, "I said look at me." He could hear the seriousness in Kankuro's voice, but nothing could make him look up. His eyes simply wouldn't budge from their gaze plastered upon his hiker boot clad feet. "...Fine," He felt the other clasp his wrist, tugging him to an unknown destination. Kiba gasped, as he was pulled along effortlessly by the broader male. He tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. "Hey! Where are we go-nngh..." He was silenced by a firm pair of lips pressing forcefully against his own. Drafted by the power of the kiss, his eyes closed tightly, clenching his fists as a wave of adrenalin coursed through him all at once. His head was compelled backward, along with his body. Pressed bluntly against a brick wall, Kiba moaned, once Kankuro's thigh slipped tauntingly between his. His back arching, pressing his chest firmly against the others. The kiss was slow at first, as if testing the waters before things grew more feverish and uncoordinated. Neither cared for neatness, only to feel the static generating friction of there wet muscles. Months and weeks of pent up energy was put into that one moment. Only to be broken once Kiba felt Kankuro's leg brush his throbbing heat- "A-Ah!" Breaking the kiss, he leaned his head back body twisting beneath the older male's in pleasure. Said male took the initiative, kissing and nipping down the creamy tan expanse of Kiba's throat, his breath was warm and battered against taunt heated flesh. "Fuck... K-Kankuro... ah, wait..." He hissed as fangs pierced his flesh, Kankuro's tongue lapping up the scarlet droplets of plasma. The pain only exhilarating Kiba further. Kiba's hand unconsciously stroked down Kankuro's broad chest, touching his rigid muscles only to stop at his lower stomach. Before he knew it, his legs were being wrapped around his captors waist gripping around Kankuro's hips to stay put against the wall. His toes curled in pleasure, sensations somewhat like electric bolts ripped through him in waves of thrilling bliss. Gasping sharply, Kiba squirmed under Kankuro, there growing heats rubbing together as he felt the others throb in desire for more. Where were they at anyway? Like he even cared at the moment. All he could think about was how there bodies felt moving against one another, moans filled with pent up lustrous delight. He squeezed his legs tighter around Kankuro's hips, evicting a low growl from the Sabaku who in return rolled his hips forward sending another eradicated wave of pleasure up Kiba's loins. Kankuro muffled his howl with a bristly kiss, groping down his side's stopping at his round posterior. Those hands big and rough, Kiba felt utterly trapped under them. And he loved it- down to how ungentle and positively harsh Kankuro handled him. But as well reassuring him safety and warmth beneath calloused finger tips. "You... have no idea... how long I've been waiting for this." Kiba shuddered as those captivating and brisk words met his awaiting ear. He relished in the moment, the very he man he'd fallen for... was now pinning him roughly against a brick wall in some random dark alley somewhere in the middle of Brooks-town New york. To top it all off, having a heated make-out session- right smack down where any unbeknownst civilian could see; although he doubted that much would happen, not that he'd actually give any fucks at this point. "Nghh, Saba..." He husked, panting heavily his face reddened and coated with the aroma of carnal passion and the lingering smell of Excite Axe body spray he'd put on just that morning. Maybe that shit really does work like the commercials say... go figure. He rocked his hips forward as he found Kankuro's lips again. There was something incredibly strange yet comfortable about the feel of Kankuro's body on top of him. He could feel the weight pressing him down, hand cupping his face, running over his thighs.- Yeah there was definitely something weird about it, but at the same time it was exciting to feel Kankuro grow hard against him. Kankuro's left hand gripped his shoulder, he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss stroking his thumb over Kiba's tattooed cheek. Stroking his tongue gently against Kiba's, he evicted a breathy grunt from the slightly smaller male. He gripped the other tighter, his movements becoming somewhat more insistent until his hips suddenly jerked up off the brick wall as he gave a low moan, muscles twitching as he reached carnal bliss. Panting, Kiba raised his heavy head to gaze into deep viridian eyes. "Kankuro... you didn't?" Before the older of the two had a chance to ask what the young Inuzuka meant, the other was squirming in his grasp trying to get down from his spot perched on Kankuro's lap and the wall. The Sabaku loosened his fiery grip without much ease, both males breathing heavily from there previous endeavor, the flesh under there clothed bodies soused with perspiration, coated in rousal. Kankuro, didn't need to ask what his 'playmate' was up too, as Kiba promptly switched positions, now pinning the other against the wall while simultaneously his fingers worked at the buttons of his black suave pants. He almost writhed, anticipation and thrill coursing through his veins like a wild-fire. It wasn't just at his core, he felt hot all over his body. His flesh burned to be touched, and without delay, Kiba seemed to understand his need. As one hand pushed down his chaps and magenta boxer briefs, the other sullenly prowled up his brown cordial hood; finger-tips brushing over each taunt muscle that quivered under his warm touch ejecting a startled hiss from Kankuro, as his thumb brushed lightly over a callous nub. All awhile, Kiba's other hand trails down his captive's torso, slipping languidly past the elastic band of his briefs. "Fuck..." He'd always pictured the Sabaku being sizable, but- this was ridiculous. Kiba flushed a brilliant red, teething his swollen lip as he wrapped what he could around Kankuro's heat, embarking movement, starting with slow cautious strokes. Kiba, had no idea what he was doing, his hands shook slightly and his facial expression screamed "inexperienced". But what he didn't know, was that Kankuro enjoyed Kiba's innocence. Not only was Kiba's touch simply marvelous, the show he was putting on alone helped Kankuro come closer to reaching his own climax. And the second the wolfish boys pace quickened, and grew more and more certain, Kankuro could no longer contain his wanton grunts of pleasure from slipping past his tightly pierced lips. His head knocked solidly against a brick, his knee's rattling under his very weight as his hips jerked into Kiba's manipulation wanting to taste more of the man touching him so felicitously. "Kiba! Mnnn... Oh, God... just like that, babe. Ngh, so good..." He could feel Kiba's grins of satisfaction, his pride must of grew seven times larger at such a scanty and reticent praise. Deciding to go a little further, Kiba slowly dropped to his knees, Kankuro's mossy green eyes widened as he felt a warm slick surface stroke cardinally over his reddened tip unconsciously smearing his pre-cum. Kiba, licked his lips, humming softly as the sticky bitter nectar prickled his senses. All it took was for Kankuro to look down at the wonderful simplification before him, before he released his coitus spur with a muffled holler, most of which disembarked on Kiba's chin and jacket. The rather, wiped off the white substance, before licking it from his sleeve with a satisfied hum. "Wow..." Kankuro, breathed, sliding down the hidden wall to sit breathless in-front of his newly acquired lover. Lovers... that's what they were now, right? The thought came to pass, he was too tired and relaxed to think about it. Quickly, Kiba shifted, sitting in his knee's with a drowsy inquisitive expression. Kankuro, grinned lazily, hand motioning for the other to move closer, along with a quietly muttered, "C'mere..." It didn't take much more for the dog-lover to do as told, moving in closer too sit snug between Kankuro's spread legs, head against the nape of his neck breathing deeply all muscles lax between his partners secure arms wrapped around his shoulder. His own coiled lazily around Kankuro's mid-section, holding him tightly. "Relax, I'm not gonna leave..." Kankuro, husked softly into the boys ear, his muzzle resting on the others perspiry mesh of curly brown locks. Signing inwardly, Kiba allowed himself to repose, drifting into a soundless sleep right in the male's embrace.

Confused? Well basically Kiba had a little voice in his head all along. So after a major freak out sess, and a black out, inftont of Kankuro! DUNDUNDUN. He'd sent toa pych ward to get 'help'. His problem is le solved, and sexiness insues. YEY! Maybe Kiba and Kankuro will become an item! You'll more then likely never know.


End file.
